shooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Exfil
Exfil is the second episode of the first season of USA Network's Shooter. It premiered on November 22, 2016, at 10/9c. Summary Bob Lee struggles to protect his family from behind bars while Isaac attempts to silence him. Nadine reaches out to Bob Lee’s wife, Julie, who deals with the backlash against her family. Plot Bob Lee is inside an ambulance and accompanied by Nadine, whom he tells to make sure his wife and child are safe. She asks him why they would be in danger as another agent confirms that the Ukrainian president has been killed, rather than the U.S. president. Isaac and the Secret Service arrive at Air Force One where he is informed that the shooter has been captured, and that his name is Bob Lee Swagger. He is surprised to find that Bob Lee lived, but pretends to have not had contact since their days in the Marines before heading over to where he is being held. Utey enters the hospital room where Bob Lee is held and orders everyone to leave the room before attempting to interrogate him. Bob Lee remains silent after requesting his lawyer. ASAC John Dominguez enters a room with Julie, who demands to talk with Mary. He begins asking her questions, but she refuses to answer. Nadine enters the room with Mary on the phone and lets her speak with her mom. Outside, Dominguez berates Nadine for doing so, but she reasons that allowing her to speak with Mary would make her more cooperative. Sam Vincent, Bob Lee's lawyer, arrives and asks Utey to leave the room. Bob Lee tells Vincent that he won't make it to trial, and apologizes for bringing him into the situation. He tells Bob Lee that Mary is with her aunt and Julie is at the FBI, and that the FBI has footage of him scouting the shot over the previous two weeks as instructed by Isaac. They have raided his shed for evidence, and found the bullet used in the assassination. He informs Bob Lee that he's being moved to a federal penitentiary due to his injuries being minor and requests that he give him any information that could help. Bob Lee writes "Isaac Johnson" on the notepad. Guards escort Bob Lee into the prison and to his cell. He begins stretching and pondering his options, remembering his family and the assassination. At a bar arcade, Isaac finds Hugh Meachum, a CIA operative with ties to Bob Lee's tour in Afghanistan. He informs Meachum that Bob Lee survived the day, and that Payne (appointed to his post by Meachum) was responsible for letting him get away. Meachum assures Isaac that Bob Lee will die while in prison. Payne meets with one of the guards who oversaw Bob Lee's transfer, then hands him a device that, when planted on the HVAC system, will "magically" provide a way to move Bob Lee from protective custody to general population. In his cell Bob Lee sits as the guard enters and informs him of a carbon monoxide leak, requiring him to be moved to gen-pop temporarily. Upon entering, Bob Lee has the room's full attention. As a police officer comes outside into Payne's view, he is asked by several media outlets how he knew Bob Lee was in position to take the shot. Payne signals for him to stay quiet about it, but he improvises a story. In gen-pop, Bob Lee is confronted by several inmates looking for blood, and proves himself able to hold his own. The fight is stopped by Alexander Rosovich, a Russian prisoner who offers Bob Lee his protection and has his stuff moved into his own cell as thanks for "his bullet." Payne meets Isaac at a shooting range, who takes the gun used to shoot at Bob Lee and demonstrates that Payne's incompetence led to his escape. He forces Payne to continue shooting. As Julie and Sam approach her sister Anna's house, they brave through dozens of intruding reporters. Inside, Mary and Julie reunite, and Mary asks where her father is. Julie tells her he's on a top-secret mission. Sam informs the family that the FBI had received an email from Bob Lee, angrily requesting a Medal of Honor, which is unlike him. He hands Julie the notepad with Isaac's name on it. In Utey's office, Nadine is chastised for not having found the email from Bob Lee and predicting his attempt on the president, but she tells him that the email hadn't existed at the time. He confines her to her desk and leaves to find another "female agent" to assign to Julie. In Rosovich's cell, Bob Lee sees the massive stockpile he has accrued. He tells Bob Lee of the person most likely to succeed as president of Ukraine, then offers him any drink or drug he desires and allows him use of an untraceable phone, which he uses to call Isaac. In a private room, Bob Lee asks Isaac why he turned on him. Isaac tells him that he never characterized their relationship as friendly, and refuses to answer as to who took the shot. As Isaac goes to leave, Bob Lee pleads for him to keep his family out of the line of fire, and says he'll confess in exchange for their protection. Julie receives a visit from Nadine in a non-official capacity and asks about whether Bob Lee requested the Medal of Honor, telling her that the email was sent from a library which he never stepped into. Julie says that the email used his "public" kill count, and that the actual number is much higher. She then hints toward Isaac's visit to their house and urges her to review the evidence from their house. Rosovich tells Bob Lee about his family and that nobody dares to touch them while he's on the inside. He writes a phone number on Bob Lee's arm and tells him to call it if his family ever needs help, to ask for Kasper and say that he is a friend of Rosovich's, guaranteeing his family's safety. Meachum meets with a Russian man in an office regarding Bob Lee, and is told to handle the situation at the risk of his own life. Isaac calls Meachum and tells him that the Medal of Honor email was unnecessary, and that Bob Lee is going to confess, bringing their problem to an end. Meachum hangs up and calls Payne, telling him that Bob Lee needs to be killed. Isaac shows up at the FBI and Nadine asks to speak with him. He says that she isn't the only one who was fooled by him, and she tells him about Julie's comment about the visit and makes a connection between Voydian feeding her intel on a Russian plan for Ukraine and the assassination of the Ukrainian president. He tells her that Bob Lee is ready to confess. In Rosovich's cell, two guards enter and force both he and Bob Lee against a wall. They search through Rosovich's stash and find the phone, but Bob Lee taunts them into moving so he can push it out of view. Rosovich is removed from the cell. In a security area, Payne's dirty guard fixes the camera feeds with fakes in order to hide the coming fight. He brings the big guy from the previous fight into Bob Lee's cell just after he fishes a small sack of cue balls from his toilet and puts them in his sock. He initiates a fight with the man, who pulls out a shank and nearly gouges Bob Lee's throat before it penetrates his leg, allowing Bob Lee to snap his neck. The guard enters as the noise dies down and manages to get Bob Lee to the floor, but Bob Lee bites the guard's nose and gains the advantage, cutting fingers for every question not answered. Bob Lee, after taking care of the guard, approaches one of the guards from before and knocks him out before escaping the facility in a guard uniform. Bob Lee pulls into the driveway of an elderly woman, the mother of Donny Fenn. He asks for her help, but says he understands if she wants to call the police. She helps him into the house. At a bar, Isaac tells Meachum that Bob Lee was ready to confess, and that his plan to kill Bob Lee behind his back made no sense. Meachum does not regret his decision, and orders Isaac to get Julie to talk, threatening him with the alternative of sending Payne instead. At Susan's house, Bob Lee is told that his arrival honors Donny's memory and that he would trust Bob Lee just the same if he were still alive. He starts to get up in order to move the car, but she has already done so. At Anna's house, Utey reassigns Nadine to Julie. She asks Julie if she knows where Bob Lee is, but she doesn't. An agent speaks up, saying that every year, Bob Lee sends flowers to Donny's mother. Utey takes several agents to move out, but Isaac arrives in time to tell him that Bob Lee will flee at the sight of anything that tips him off to the FBI's presence, and asks to be the one to go in first. Susan hands bob Lee an envelope of cash and lets him take Donny's motorcycle when he notices that the same car has passed the house several times. Isaac loads a round into the chamber of his gun approaches the house as Bob Lee gathers equipment from the garage and finds a photo of himself, Donny, and Isaac during their tour. Susan comes to the door and Isaac introduces himself when he hears a noise from the garage. He approaches with his gun ready and enters only to find that Bob Lee has left already. After making it a suitable distance away, Bob Lee starts the bike and drives off. Julie answers her phone and hears from Bob Lee, who is watching the house from a short distance away. Nadine and the other agents listen in on the conversation as Bob Lee tells her that he's going to do what he does best: "I'm going to hunt." Deaths * Pavlo Tenney Trivia * This episode's title references Bob Lee's escape from prison. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1